The present invention described herein relates generally to an apparatus for dynamoelectric machines. More specifically, present invention relates to an apparatus for compressing the lamination stack in the core of a dynamoelectric machine.
Stator core laminations, i.e., punchings, are generally arranged in a plurality of annular arrays thereof forming sets or packets of adjacent stator core laminations. The sets of annular arrays of laminations are axially spaced one from the other by space blocks and installed in a generator stator frame. The space blocks define ventilation passages for directing a cooling flow radially through the stator. Typically, the assembly of the laminations is performed manually by disposing the laminations on dovetail-shaped keybars which have male projections complementary to the female projections along the outer diameter of the individual laminations. During assembly, the lamination stack can develop undesirable waves caused by burrs created during the punching process. In addition, trapped air may also cause undesirable waves in the lamination stack.